Your the key to this locked heart
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Just sweet moments between Fine and Shade, Rein and Bright, Auler and Altezza. During a fireworks display, a romantic moment between the 3 couples. Kisses and hugs are included to this story :) Hope you all enjoy! Happy New Year Everyone! (Please read and Rate and Also Review! A special New year story for all of you) Thank you for reading this story.


**Hello Everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it? Well I just thought of an One-shot so I hope Everyone enjoys it! Don't forget to Leave reviews and Rate ne? **

**And one more thing: AKIMASHITE OMEDETOUGOZAIMASU (HAPPY NEW YEAR!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Pairings: SXF BXR AXA**

Chapter 1 (End): Your my key to open this heart.

I missed Shade so much, I'm so envious to Altezza and Rein, why? Because their love ones are already by their side. While me? Ehehe I'm just seating here at the tree on our backyard while the other was having a crazy party inside. Yup I want some time alone and some time to bring back some memories of me and Shade.

He went to the Crown Academy last month ago, I already agreed to his decision since I don't want to ruin his plans. And mostly I'm happy for his decisions. And he went there to study, he doesn't forget to send letters to me, since he knows that it will make me sad.

I was here staring at the stars above, how I wish to see him... How I wish to hug him... And finally how I wish to feel his touch.

"Hey Fine! What are you emoting there? Why don't you have some fun with us?" I heard Rein yell a I turn around to see her, but I just smiled at her since I don't want to make her worry.

"No thanks..." I replied as I return to look at the stars again.

"Oh come on Fine! We know how you feel about Shade not being here, but how long are you gonna feel sad and depressed there? This only happens once in a year you know!" She pouted as I giggled on how cute she was.

"Don't worry about me Rein, Bright is probably looking for you, so why don't you go inside already?" I requested since I really want to spend the whole New year time here at the tree it makes me feel calm and relieve.

*Sigh* "Suit for yourself Fine, I'm not gonna force you if you really don't want to but... *sniff, sniff*" Argghh! Rein's secret weapon again! That fake tears and fake sad face!

"Really...?" I looked at her with a bored eyes.

"Oh! Come on inside already!" She pouted as she wiped those fake tears.

I only sighted since I know my sister is so persistence, "Yeah, alright I'm coming in so go on ahead" I stood up as she smiled at me brightly and skipped inside.

"Mataku dakara..." I sigh once again before going inside. I stepped in and saw how the room was filled with bright lights and there were a fireworks in the chair.

"Whoa! Fireworks! Hmmu I love it guys! When are we gonna light it?" I ask excitedly as they all giggled.

"Later, so why don't you come here for some dinner?" Bright offered as I shook my head. Ehehe not like me right? But really I'm not in a mood to eat some dinner.

"Hey Fine... Uhm, can you go to this place? It was a request so can you?" I heard Mirlo said as she gave me a piece of paper as I saw that it was like a drawn map.

"Eh? But why?..." I ask lazily.

"It's near to the store so can you buy us some drinks? Since your the only who's not enjoying so I thought that if you can go for a walk, your mind can be refreshed somehow so no more buts and just go to that place." Rein explained as I pouted. MOUU!

"Alright, alright. So then I should be going since I want to go back to that tree as soon as possible." I grumble as I went outside and saw Rein and The others waved goodbye.

I just sigh again and headed towards the playground where the map is telling me to go around it and turn left and when I see a stop sign go left to it and I will see a small shop there and after that went right and I will see a convenience store there and finally the finish line.

And obediently I followed the map as it tell me to go to the right directions, but when I was about to turn right I don't see any convenience store there, it was just a garden and there was a bench over there. Ale? Did I get lost?

Etto... But I did turn to the right directions and when I was about to turn back someone called my name from behind... Yes my tears started to drip from my cheeks... It was... and as I turned around if I guessed right... It was Shade!

I didn't hesitated anytime and run towards him. And as I finally reached him for a hug, I kissed his cheeks and hugged him again.

"Shade! I miss you so much! What are you doing here?" I started from many questions.

"Hmm... you don't wish to see me?" He giggled as I hugged him tightly, "Baka... I wish to see you, and If I didn't I won't be crying like this won't I?" I sniffed as He broke our hug and lean on to kiss me in the lips. I was already prepared for it so I just put my arms around him and Our kiss lasted for more than seconds and finally broke apart for some air.

"Fine... Can I see the lock necklace I gave you before I left?" He ask as I remembered it, Yes he gave me an necklace, I don't know what's inside it since it was lock and a key is needed for it to be opened.

I took it out and gave it to Shade, I was wondering why he gave me the necklace if I can't even see what's inside it... And My eyes widened as he took out a small key from his 'S' Necklace.

And after that he point it towards the lock necklace and putted the key in, and... it finally opened!

He lean onto me and gave me the necklace "Here..." He offered as I looked at him with a questioning face, but he just smiled at me and signaled me to open the necklace.

And yes I opened it and saw... another small key? And there was a scribble behind it saying that **"Your heart is Mine -Shade" **I blushed as I took the small key out and faced Shade properly.

"W-what should I do with this?" I ask as he smiled at me.

"Here... try opening it" Shade said as he hand another lock necklace to me, but it was colored purple while mine was pink. I put the key in and opened it and I saw a picture of the two of us having a big smile on our lips and I saw a scribble beside it saying **"Your heart is Mine- Fine" **

I blushed again and somehow when I looked at his direction he was blushing too! How cute~

I putted the key back in the necklace and I was about to look at him when a fireworks suddenly came in a display which caught my attention.

"Fine..." I heard Shade whispered as I turned to see him, and suddenly he came in for an a kiss attack which I truly liked... and Mostly I wished for.

And he broke the kiss in the same time as the fireworks was gone.

"Hey~ Can we interrupt~?" I flinch in surprised as I saw Altezza and Auler and Rein and Bright.

"Mind if we join you Shade?" Auler and Bright hissed as Rein and Altezza looked at each other with a questioning face, while Shade giggled and nod. I don't know what's going on either but, another fireworks fired up in the sky which made me, Altezza, and Rein's attention to went towards it.

And I looked at the two and I was surprised when Bright kissed Rein and Auler kissed Altezza! The two girls was surprised too!

"Hey..." I heard Shade grumble beside me.

"Don't mind their business... mind ours" He said as I stuttered "What do you- mphm" I was cut off when he suddenly kissed me!

Thank you for the Air our kisses broke apart. But the three of us were blushing.

"C-come on don't surprised me like that" The three of us complained syncly as the three of them giggled and for the last time, Shade kissed me again. But this time, I can feel his heart beating fast like mine. And of course Auler and Bright was doing the same thing. And after that we watched the fireworks as it lighten up in the sky.

I glance in Shade, and somehow he glance at me too. And together we muttered "I Love you" Wishing for this moment not to end.

But ...

**'The End'**

* * *

**Ehehe sorry for a boring story everyone! It was kinda rush since I want to make it in time. But I hope it's not that bad. How's the story? Good? Bad? Lovely? Romantic? Follow? Favorite?  
**

**And once again Happy New Year Everyone!**

**\- By MyDarkAngel030/ FineShine2002.**


End file.
